


Families Can Always Get Bigger

by Carter_Vincent



Category: Homestuck
Genre: #Heterochromia Iridum, #Keratoconus, #adoption, #humanau, Gen, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Vincent/pseuds/Carter_Vincent
Summary: Sollux is kind of an asshole to anyone, even his father, Phillip. He doesn't like change at all, for any reason. Especially not when that "change" is an over-excited, personality flipping, crazy guy that Phillip adopts without any mention to Sollux at all.Please note, this story has been discontinued and is no longer being updated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably change the title, I really don't like it, but I can't think of anything else.  
> Also, don't call people retarded, it isn't okay.

“Sollux, come downstairs! I have someone to introduce to you.”  
“What if he doesn’t like me? He probably won’t, he’s-”  
“He’ll like you just fine, be quiet.”  
Sollux groaned as he left his bedroom and went downstairs to find his father. He was in the living room with a kid he had never in his life seen before. He stared at the guy, his blue and green eyes mostly locked onto the kid’s head but did take in his outfit. Which wasn’t much of one at all. He was in jeans and a black sweater that was too big for him, his fingertips just hardly visible. He looked like he was probably older than Sollux was, he was definitely taller, he was lanky. The sweater hung off of him. But on his head was a helmet. Not like a skateboarding helmet or anything, it was an off white, a clip going under his chin snuggly. It looked like it was probably adjustable, the helmet being made up of pieces, tight straps holding it to the size of his head. The guy had the worse case of helmet hair Sollux had ever seen, his curly brunet hair covering to about his nose. Could he even see?   
Probably, since he turned to Sollux with a gasp and grinned. Well, it was mostly to Sollux, he was a bit aimed to the side, like he was excited by someone beside Sollux. Sollux raised an eyebrow as he looked up at Phillip.   
“Who the fuck’s he?”  
“Sollux, this is Mituna.”   
“Okay. Why is he here? And why did I have to leave my room to meet him?”  
Phillip took a moment to think about how to respond properly without getting any sort of outburst but the boy beside him had different plans as he ran over to the younger teen, bumping into him, only to take his arm tightly and shake it.   
“Hi, Sollux!” He had a lisp. Sollux use to, when he was younger, but got braces in the past and now wore a retainer, which corrected his once shitty teeth and removed the lisp. This guy didn’t seem so lucky, his teeth were awful. Not that Sollux was really paying attention to that, he was trying to get his arm free. “I’m gonna be your brother from now on!”  
“You’re gonna what? What?” Sollux stopped fighting, becoming confused as he quickly looked to his father, “What is that supposed to mean?”  
“Mituna, let go of Sollux, he doesn’t like being touched.”  
“I really don’t.”  
Mituna’s grin hesitated a bit as he stopped shaking the boy’s arm, then he let go of him and grinned, stepping back a bit.  
“Sollux, first, I’m saying this before I explain anything. You may not, under any circumstances, yell at Mituna for this.”  
“For what?”  
“Don’t be a little bitch and flip your shit.”  
“Phillip, what are you talking about.”  
“Mituna has lived in an orphanage his whole life,” oh no. “and he’s nearly eighteen.” No. “Sollux, Mituna is going to be living with us. As our family, I adopted him.” Absolutely not.   
“What!?” Sollux shouted, quickly stepping away from the two of them. “Why? You didn’t even ask me if I was okay with that!”   
“Sollux-”  
“I don’t want him living here! I don’t even want him near me!” Mituna’s grin fell, his hands falling to his sides. “Why is he wearing a helmet? Why are you wearing a helmet? What the fuck is that for?”  
“It’s for his own protection,” Phillip said calmly, setting a hand atop the male’s head.   
“His own protection?” Sollux repeated before scoffing, “Oh, so you bought a retard!”   
“Sollux!” Phillip glared at him, snapping out his name.   
“Ugh, I hate you!” Sollux turned around and ran back to his room, slamming and locking the door behind himself.   
Mituna slowly turned his head up to Phillip, his hands starting to shake within the large sleeves. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly, his throat starting to close up.  
“No, it isn’t your fault, he’s an asshole…” He sighed and rubbed the top of his head, though he could only partially feel it. “Come on, let’s go to the store and get you some new clothes that actually fit you.” He gently took Mituna’s wrist and led him back out of the house, trying to ignore his shaking. “You’re perfectly fine, Mituna.”  
“I’m not retarded,” he replied, grinding his teeth together.   
“No, you aren’t retarded. You’re fine.” He opened the passenger door for him then got into the driver’s seat, helping him buckle up. “Sollux is just an asshole. He’ll get use to you soon enough. Don’t worry.”

Sollux laid with his face in his pillow, screaming. He eventually got it out of his system and went to the bathroom to take pain killers, starting to get a migraine. Then he went downstairs and found the house was empty. Maybe it was just a prank. Whatever. He left the house and headed to his girlfriend’s house to relax himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Phillip wasn’t exactly right. Sollux didn’t get use to Mituna. Given, he completely ignored his existence and spent all his time in his bedroom, but hey. That was better than him yelling? It was better than outbursts. It still upset Mituna. When Sollux was at school, he sat quietly on the couch and watched television or drew, but he couldn’t get the younger male out of his head. He didn’t mean to ruin it. If Mr. Phillip hadn’t adopted him, Sollux would have still been happy. Would could he do for him?   
“Mr. Phillip,” Mituna walked over to the tall male, messing with the sleeve of his yellow and black striped sweater. He looked busy, he was sitting at the table with paperwork all over. Mituna wasn’t sure what it was but he could see his name on a few of them. “Sollux still doesn’t like me.” He stated quietly.   
Phillip sighed softly and looked up at the helmeted boy, “He’s getting better. He’s coming around.”  
“It seems more like he’s just ignoring me...I think he’s really upset that I’m here.”  
“It’s okay, Tuna, he’ll get over it.”  
“Well..I was wondering if I could do something?”  
“How do you mean?”  
“I don’t know. I was thinking of doing something that might make him happy.” He shifted from one foot to the other and started biting on his sleeve, pulling at it subconsciously.   
Phillip stood up and walked over to him, taking the sleeve out of his mouth, “Okay. Just be careful.”   
Mituna grinned brightly at him and nodded, turning around and hurrying up the stairs. Phillip assumed he went into his bedroom (which was previously the guest room) since he could hear a door open and close so he went back to the paperwork. However, he actually went into Sollux’s room. It was a mess- more so than Mituna’s room and that's saying something.   
He could clean for him! When he actually put his mind to something, Mituna was very well driven and could accomplish a lot more than most assumed. He could clean the room perfectly. Maybe even reorganise for him, the order of his figures and books didn’t make sense and wasn’t aesthetically pleasing to the artist. He could fix it for Sollux and he would see how much Mituna cared! 

Phillip looked up from his bowl of soup when the front door was opened and closed again, seeing his son walking in. He went to greet him but Sollux glared at him silently then went right up the stairs. He sighed, slumping a bit in his chair. That was until he heard a loud scream from upstairs. Immediately, he dropped his soup and ran up the stairs, arriving at Sollux’s room just as Mituna did.  
“What? What’s the matter?” He asked quickly before looking into the room.   
“Look, Sollux!” Mituna grinned and hurried into the room, pointing around the cleaned room, “I cleaned up for you! And look,” he pointed at the bookcase, “I-”  
“What did you DO!?” Sollux shrieked.   
“I-? I was telling you.” Mituna laughed a bit, not really acknowledging the fact that Sollux was trembling, his hands in fists. “Look, I reorganised your case over here, it looks much better than before!”   
“How could you do that?” He shouted, coming up and shoving Mituna a step back. He quickly looked frightened, holding his hands to his chest. “Who said you could come in here!? You freak!”   
“I- I was just-”  
“Dad!” Sollux started breathing rapidly, fanning his face as he went to his bookcase. “Dad,” he repeated, starting to tear the books down to the floor and across the room. His eyes began burning as hot tears streamed down his tan skin. He was shaking.   
Phillip took Mituna’s hand and pulled him away from the youngest. “Mituna, go to your room.”   
“I was just trying to help!” He pulled at the sides of his helmet, his breath starting to wheeze, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”   
“Ugh, I hate you so much!” Sollux shouted, taking a book in his hand and chucking it at Mituna, who screamed out of reaction even though Phillip caught it.   
Mituna quickly ran to his room, hiding inside his empty closet.   
Phillip walked over to Sollux and gently took his forehead in his hand while standing beside him, pulling his head back into his chest. “You’re okay, Sollux..” He said quietly, starting to pet the top of his head.   
Sollux shook terribly, choking a bit as he tried to swallow his cries. He reached up and held Phillip’s wrist tightly as he continued to pet him. “He ruined it!’”  
“He doesn’t know any better.” He said calmly, inhaling and exhaling slowly in time with the pets. Sollux began trying to breathe with him as well.   
“He’s ruining my life!”  
“He just wanted to surprise you. Make you happy.”  
“Who said he could come into my room? Did you tell him he could!?”  
“Of course not. I told him he could try and surprise you. I didn’t know that he planned for this.”  
Sollux wiped his cheeks quickly, his hands trembling subtly but it wasn’t as bad as it had been. “I hate him…”  
“No, you don’t. You don’t even know him.”  
“I don’t want to get to know someone like him!”  
“He wanted to get to know you.”  
“He’s retarded.”  
Phillip’s hand hesitated before continuing. Each stroke, each inhale and exhale, exactly four seconds. “He isn’t retarded, Sollux. Something happened when he was a child. He had excessive brain damage from it. He can’t help how he is.”  
“...What happened to him?” He tilted his head back to look up at his father, shaking his head a bit so he would remove his hand.   
“No one knows. He doesn’t remember either. He was just left in the parking lot of a hospital, unconscious.”   
“Well now I feel like an asshole.”  
“You are an asshole.” He stepped away from him and looked at the new mess. “Do you want help with putting it back?”  
Sollux knelt down and picked up a couple books at his feet, shaking his head again, “No.”  
“Then I’m going to go check on Mituna.”  
Phillip left the room and went across the hall to the other’s. Mituna was grunting and groaning in his closet, pulling at his bangs. Phillip sighed and pulled him out of the closet gently, going to the bed and sitting him down.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he repeated excessively, shaking his head quickly.   
“Mituna, you’re okay,” Phillip stated a bit loudly so he could hear him, unwrapping his hands from his hair. “Sollux is fine.”  
“I didn’t mean to make him so upset!”  
“I know, he knows.”  
“He hates me!”  
“He really doesn’t. Mituna, you’re okay. Calm down, please.”  
Mituna hiccuped, flinching when his new father wiped his cheeks. “I just wanted to surprise him…”  
“I know.”  
“I didn’t know he would freak out so badly! He started crying!”  
“I know, he did, he knows you didn’t mean to do it.”  
“Why did he start crying? I was just trying to make him happy..”  
“Sollux has a condition known as Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder. Or OCD. In short, it means everything has to be a certain way and if it isn’t, it freaks him out really badly. He takes medication for it but sometimes it doesn’t always work, like for instance, seeing his entire bookcase out of order..”  
Mituna nodded a bit, pulling at his sleeves, “Oh..I’ve heard of that before..”   
Phillip stood up and ruffled his curly hair, saying that he had to go downstairs and continue working. When he opened the door and stepped out, Mituna noticed Sollux staring in the room with a glare.   
“I’m sorry..” the older boy called softly through his lisp. Sollux stuck his nose in the air and turned around, going back to his room and closing the door. Tuna sighed weakly, laying down and cradling his pillow. At least that was better than the orphanage.


End file.
